1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrolytic solution containing a solvent and an electrolyte salt, and a battery using the electrolytic solution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many portable electronic devices such as a notebook portable computer, a mobile phone, and a combination VTR (video tape recorder) have been introduced. Downsizing and weight saving of these devices have been made. Accordingly, as a power source for the portable electronic devices, lightweight secondary batteries capable of providing a high energy density have been developed. As a secondary battery capable of providing a high energy density, for example, lithium ion secondary batteries using a material capable of inserting and extracting lithium (Li) such as a carbon material as an anode active material are known.
In the lithium ion secondary batteries, it has been traditionally considered to add an additive to the electrolytic solution in order to improve various battery characteristics. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-373703, 2002-184460, 2002-184465, and 2002-110235, a method for improving storage characteristics and cycle characteristics by adding a specific salt is proposed. In addition, in Japanese Patent No. 3546566, a method for improving an initial capacity and cycle characteristics by mixing ethylene sulfite with ethylene carbonate is proposed. Further, in Japanese Patent No. 3560119, a method for improving low temperature characteristics, long-term stability, and cycle characteristics by using ethylene sulfite and vinylene carbonate is proposed.